robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon Robot Wars/US Championship
The US Championship was a competition held during the one-off series Nickelodeon Robot Wars. It was the first of the six episodes broadcast on Nickelodeon on August 25th 2002, and featured a straightforward knockout tournament between four robots competing to become the Nickelodeon US Champion. Format The US Championship followed a similar format to the Grand Finals of the regular UK version of Robot Wars, beginning with two first-round 'Eliminators' between the four competing robots. Winners of each battle would progress to the final to determine the US Champion, preceded by a playoff (referred to as the Bonus Battle) determining third and fourth places. Competing Robots Round 1 Tyranabot vs Ninjitsu The two robots got off to a quick start, and made a head-on collision with one another, but Ninjitsu's spinning blade simply deflected Tyranabot away. It then tried to strike from the side, with no success. Tyranabot continued to push Ninjitsu from the rear, but its tail was damaged by Ninjitsu's blade. Tyranabot escaped and pressed the pit release button. It then pushed Ninjitsu away over towards the steam vent, and it quickly became apparent that the Californian machine had lost all mobility. Refbot counted out Ninjitsu and Dead Metal placed it on the floor flipper, causing nuts and bolts to come flying off. Dead Metal finished the battle by driving Ninjitsu into the pit. Winner: Tyranabot Probophobia vs Phantasm Phantasm was put at an immediate disadvantage as it had arrived in the UK overweight, forcing the team to remove its axes and several armour panels. This left it with only a set of front mounted spikes. Probophobia had the much quicker start on Phantasm, but the two robots did not make initial contact straight away. Probophobia eventually reversed into Phantasm and managed to lift it up with its lifting forks, but could not flip it over. However, not long after that attack, Phantasm started smoking. Phantasm stopped moving moments later, and Refbot counted it out. Dead Metal and Sir K took turns in attacking Phantasm, the former cutting straight through its chassis, before it was placed on the floor flipper. Cease was called after Phantasm was flipped upside down. Winner: Probophobia Bonus Battle Ninjitsu vs Phantasm Phantasm got off to a quicker start and rammed into Ninjitsu head-on, but like Tyranabot earlier, Ninjitsu's spinning square deflected the attack. Ninjitsu countered with an attack of its own and managed to tear a small piece off of Phantasm's bodyshell. Phantasm pushed Ninjitsu away, but it managed to escape and continued to attack. Ninjitsu attacked Phantasm head on, running into the spikes, but this caused it little problems. By now, numerous dents could be seen on Phantasm's body, and it wasn't long before it was rendered immobile. Refbot counted it out whilst Ninjitsu attacked some more, ripping another gash in Phantasm's lifeless corpse. Phantasm was once again thrown by the floor flipper, before being placed by Sir K under the Drop Zone. Various pieces of sporting equipment were dropped on top of Phantasm's remains. Winner: Ninjitsu Final Tyranabot vs Probophobia The two robots charged at each other straight away, but for the first few seconds, neither made contact, each attempting to get into a good position. Eventually, though, Tyranabot drove too close to the arena wall, allowing Probophobia to lift it up from behind. This resulted in Tyranabot's tail being torn off altogether. Tyranabot recovered and hit the Disc of Doom button. Tyranabot then backed into Probophobia, who lifted its forks at the wrong moment, allowing Tyranabot to drive it straight into the CPZ, where Matilda hit Probophobia with her flywheel. Probophobia escaped Matilda, but then began smoking and eventually ground to a halt, unable to move. In desperation, it attempted to move using its lifting forks to turn itself over, and was able to traverse the arena floor, but it wasn't enough to save it from Refbot's count. Sir K then grabbed hold of Probophobia's lifting forks, and once Matilda had opened the pit, he dropped it in, cementing Tyranabot as the Nickelodeon US Champion. US Champion: Tyranabot Trivia *With only four robots competing, this was the smallest national heavyweight championship of any Robot Wars series, with only a third the amount of robots as the next smallest, the only German Championship, which had 12 robots. *This episode marked the only appearance of Phantasm. **Phantasm was mistakenly said to be from Montana. The team was actually from Ballwin, Missouri. Category:Nickelodeon Robot Wars Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion